


Lucky

by An_Illusionist



Series: Dear Diary [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Illusionist/pseuds/An_Illusionist
Summary: He doesn't think he could ever move on. But each day he tries.And each day he gains a little. And loses it all.Luckily he has a way to talk to her again.At least to feel like talking to her.





	1. She Will Never Be Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more tags as I continue *heavy breathing* so many projects and with summer coming up ._. I hope I survive.
> 
> Also for each chapter it will basically be a new page or two added to the journal. ...So technically speaking we could have 100 chapters of this.. 
> 
> Now that would be a ride.

It's been months since the incident.

 

Luckily there has been no akumas or Hawkmoth. Sadly there has been no akumas or Hawkmoth.

No one knows what has happened to him after the whole thing ordeal. Around the same time Adriens father had locked himself away. As if he already hadn't. Nowadays no one has seen or heard from him what so ever. There have been speculations that he died in the his office but with no key and the security system activating on contact isn't exactly something that happens everyday.

When Alya found out what had happened with both finding out her best friend had died and was Ladybug she has heartbroken. Kept asking herself why. Why had it happened to Marinette and not someone else? Anyone else besides Marinette...Someone who could never be replaced. Not in the slightest. If Nino wasn't there to help her through this who knows what she could've done or what could've happened to her.  

For the most part Nino has been the backbone for the whole group. Keeping everyone together through the whole thing while keeping himself together at the same time. He hadn't been able to get in contact with Adrien for weeks now. He would visit every only to be denied access into the mansion. Even so he kept coming back, not wanting to miss if Adrien does come out of the house.

_Dear...Marinette_

_It has officially been 6 months since you have died. Even time I think about it, it just seems too unrealistic._

_Even so I feel better reading the words you have put here. In this dark time of my life and in death you are still able to get a laugh out of me._

_I hope I can put my own stories in here just as you have._

_I was so lucky to meet someone as selfless and as kind as you were._

_But being the black cat that I am, I was too unlucky to spend more time with you..._

_I hope I do get to meet you again. Whether it be in this life or in another._

_I promise to accomplish what you didn't. Even after the fact I will ask myself what you would do if you have more time..._

_I guess one of those things would to finally leave this room and see what I have missed from staying cooped up in here._

_Till I see you again._

_Adrien._

 

He closed the journal putting it in the drawer near his bedside. Looking at his door he takes a couple steps hesitating before closing the gap opening his door and leaving the room with Plagg zipping into his shirt pocket watching as they get closer to the entrance of the mansion. 

Taking a deep breath he opens the doors taking in the sunlight that's there as he goes back out into the real world.

 


	2. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of these chapters will be short since I'm not an avid writer...and that i'm not that creative.

Raising his arm up to shield his eyes from the light as he walks down towards the front gates. 

Out of the most random possible things that could've happened once he step foot out of the gates, Adrien didn't expect to be tackled head on.

Being brought back a few steps he pulls the person off him to get a look of who his 'attacker' is. "Nino?" 

"Hey dude, welcome back to the real world, damn your pale." 

Laughing lightly, Adrien pulls Nino in for a hug " _Aha_ , yea I guess I am, It's nice to see you. Hows Alya?"

"She's doing alright, little things still upset her...Makes her remember Marine-" Nino looks up as Adrien grew tense over Marinette's name "Oh geez, I'm so sorry I-" 

"It's alright Nino..." Offering a small but pained smile "Really it's okay. I should get going... Food and ..yea.." He sets his hand on Nino's shoulder Adrien walks past him going out. 

 

A few hours later Adrien returns home walking over towards his bedside. He pulls the drawer open taking out Marinette's diary, turning to his page.

 

_Dear Marinette,_

_Every time I open this, it feels weird. Like I'm intruding on your thoughts._

_Well past thoughts that is..Still. Feels weird. But a different kind of weird._

_One that's difficult to explain._

_Anyways, It seems Alya is doing okay._

_Other than me I think she took your death the hardest._

_It seems anything you relate to has her think of you._

_Luckily Nino has been here to help her though I think that none of us will be able to forget you._

   _Sometimes I think that what happened was all a dream,_

_that all of this happening is a dream and soon one day_

_I'll wake up and see you at school again. That none of this happened._

_The fact that all good things must end is a vacuous statement that shouldn't have been made._

_Nonetheless I'll still miss you even if my feelings and mind move elsewhere._

_Who knows maybe this diary will end up in a future Emma Agreste's hands._

 

Adrien laughs lightly to himself as he writes remembering that he overheard Marinette and Alya talking. Emma, Louis, and Hugo were the names she had already picked out. It did seem strange at first but merely brushed it off as a celebrity crush. Hah...How ironic that is since he was in love with Ladybug without actually knowing her name. 

_Yea, that would be something._

_Apparently my father still knows I'm alive and still has me as the company's face._

_Due to this what he calls "incident" I don't start for another week._

_Even though I have a whole week to do whatever I have a feeling it wont last as long as I hope it will._

_I guess it cant be helped._

_Till next time._

_Adrien._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So either I guess I could make up something for Adrien to do during the week or automatically skip to when he models and see how that plays out.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who caught that slight Hamiltion reference can have a cookie :D. For we are all Hamilitrash in one big family. 
> 
> ANYWAYS. So yea... ._. sequel/prequel. Fluff will be soon, idk how soon just soon.  
> Hope you guys like it :D 
> 
> Had this song on repeat while writing this out. Really good :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQCY2zL0Jr8


End file.
